Blog użytkownika:SrebrnaStal/W mroku
Cześc! To opowiadanie przeznaczne jest na konkurs z okazji Halloween. Nie będzie dalszych części, jest to jednorazowa historia. Oparta w dużej mierze na FNaF4. Nieco niedoszlifowana, z powodu nieco ograniczonego czasu ale tragedii nie powinno być. Za wszelkie krzywdzące źrenice błędy-przepraszam Pragnę jeszcze zaznaczyć, iż jest to moje pierwszy opowiadanie na tej Wiki zatem nie proszę o wyrozumiałość, tylko szczere opinię. Nie boję się krytyki, hejtów, piszcie co myślicie. Dziękuję. Już nie truję. Miłej lektury ;) ''"W mroku" Ból był pierwszym odczuciem, jakie zarejestrował po odzyskaniu przytomności. Dokuczliwe kłucie w obrębie całej czaszki, dreszcze i osłabienie. Zląkł się-na coś zachorował? Nie przypominał sobie… miał w głowie pustkę. Tak nie powinno być, stwierdził. Nie otworzył oczu. Ta nietypowa sytuacja wymusiła na nim ostrożność. Postanowił pozostać w takiej pozycji, by żadna osoba trzecia nie zainteresowała się nim. Nasłuchiwał. Cisza. Tylko powolne kapanie i nikłe szmery dochodzące gdzieś zza ściany. I nic więcej. Paraliżujące wręcz milczenie. Delikatnie rozchylił powieki. Obraz nie uległ większej zmianie, nadal dostrzec można było tylko pustą ciemność. Czyżby była noc? Otworzył oczy, będą niemal pewny, iż przebywa tu sam. Przekręcił głowę w prawo; ból zakuł mocniej. Kształt stolika nocnego, lampki i stojaka nakreślała czerwona poświata, bijąca od strony budzika elektronicznego. Spojrzał na urządzenie: dwunasta w nocy. Przeniósł wzrok na dziwny statyw. Był pewien, że nie powinno go tu być. Zmierzył przedmiot od dołu do góry. U szczytu wisiał worek z jakimś płynem, który powoli skapywał do przewodu. Kabelek z kolei dyndał swobodnie, opadał na łóżko i kończył się wenflonem przymocowanym do ręki dziecka. „Nie powinieneś tego ruszać.” – jakby coś mu podpowiadało. Przekręcił głowę w prawo-nic specjalnego, nikły zarys pudełek na zabawki. Nie miał już wątpliwości, iż to jego własny pokój. Zwrócił oczy na wprost. Pamiętał; powinien dostrzec dwie pary drzwi-prawe i lewę, równoległe do siebie. Przed nim była szafa z rozsuwanymi drzwiami, na lewo duża komoda, a na prawo-niższa z lampką. Zabawkowy samochodzik-telefon i robot. Wiatrak na wyższym meblu. Niebiesko-fioletowy wystrój. A widział tylko ciemność. Znane, przyjazne otoczenie stało się jakby wrogie. Przełknął ślinę. Przydałoby się źródło światła. -Uh… - sapnął, wyciągając rękę ku pudełku zabawek. – Latarka. Pamiętał, że kiedyś ją tam schował. Na wszelki wypadek, aby była zawsze pod ręką. Przesunął się kawałek w stronę krawędzi łóżka. Zanurzył dłoń w upchnięte klocki Lego, natrafił na oddział plastikowych żołnierzy, których strzelby pokuły chłopca w palce. Niżej leżały zakurzone pluszaki. W końcu natrafił na latarkę. Chwycił przedmiot i pociągnął na ile pozwoliła mu siła. Lego stawiły opór, lecz w końcu puściły. Cyknął guziczek, by sprawdzić czy działa. Na suficie rozbłysłą białawy okrąg, rzucając poświatą na wszystko wokół. Nagłe oświetlenie sprawiło, iż dzieciak poczuł pieczenie oczu. Zmrużył powieki, rozcierają je piąstką. Odczekał chwilę, aż przywykł do światła, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Tak jak myślał-pusto. -Mamo? – zawołał w głuchy mrok. –Mamo? T-tato? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Chłopiec spróbował ponownie, tak głośno jak umiał. Odpowiedziało mu skrzypnięcie lewych drzwi. Poruszyły się nieznacznie. Od strony kuchni dochodziły głuche trzaski. -Mamo? – pisnął, świecąc w stronę wejścia. Nikogo nie dostrzegł. Przełknął ślinę, by zwilżyć zaschnięte gardło. Utrzymawszy drzwi w okręgu światła latarki, jął drugą ręką przeszukiwać pudełko. Wyrzucał klocki Lego na podłogę, rozpychał żołnierzy, aż w końcu natrafił na miękką, pluszową łapkę. -Goldy. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy wyciągnął z pudełka małego, żółtego niedźwiadka w fioletowym cylindrze i muszce na szyi. Od brązowych ślepek misia odbijało się światło latarki dając efekt białych źrenic. Malec przytulił się do uśmiechniętego przyjaciela. Futerko maskotki łaskotało go w szyję. Mgiełka kurzu umknęła z ciała Goldy’ego, gdy rączki chłopca szczelnie go oplotły. Jak długo tam leżał? -Boje się. – wyznał Goldy’emu. – Źle się czuję… coś złego się stało. Ciężkie kroki dochodzące z korytarza wzdrygnęły chłopcem. Kolejne ciche zgrzytnięcie lewych drzwi. -Jest tam ktoś? Milczenie pozostało nieprzerwane. Chłopiec powoli przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej. Mdliło go, czuł się jak na karuzeli. Jęknął, gdy głowa znów dała się we znaki. Przycisnął palce do skroni. Niewiele pomogło. Sięgnął po worek zaczepiony na haczyku. Zdjął go i przytrzymał pod pachą, kabel natomiast związał wokół ręki, by nie zawadzał. Nie powinien go ruszać, jednak musiał sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Chwycił Goldy’ego pod drugą rękę i z latarką w dłoni zsunął się z łóżka. Stał zadziwiająco pewnie. Szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do lewych drzwi. Były uchylone. Korytarz spowijał mrok-nikogo nie widział. Już miał włączyć latarkę, gdy dobiegł go szmer. Przysunął ucho do szpary. Ciężki oddech musnął skórę chłopca. Był gęsty i zatęchły, wręcz rażący. Drżącą dłonią chwycił gałkę i przymknął drzwi. Sapanie nie ustało. -Proszę przestań! – krzyknął. – To nie jest śmieszne! Przestań! Bał się, że znów wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Pamiętał te wszystkie straszne rzeczy. Słyszał jego śmiech, gdy po raz kolejny zrobił mu jakiś straszny kawał. Nie chciał tego ponownie. -Proszę, idź stąd! Oczy chłopca zaszkliły się łzami. Przez ściśnięte gardło przechodziło łkanie. Bał się. Przytulił Goldy’ego mocniej. W każdej chwili mógł otworzyć drzwi na rozcież, skoczyć na niego z krzykiem przebrany za czerwonego lisa. Jednak oddech ustał. Znów nastała cisza. Malec odczekał chwilę, niepewny, co dalej począć. Minimalnie uchylił drzwi. Włączył latarkę, posyłając strumień światła przez wąską szparę. Korytarz był pusty. Puścił klamkę, po czym pobiegł z powrotem do łóżka. Stanął, wsparty o nie. Lustrował pokój przerażonym wzrokiem. Łzy spłynęły po policzkach dziecka. W myślach błagał, by ta sytuacja okazała się tylko jednorazowym wybrykiem. Zamknął oczy jakby ten czyn miał wzmocnić siłę jego pragnienia. Miękkie futerko Goldy’ego nie było w stanie zredukować lęku. Usłyszał głuche tłuczenie garnków, które momentalnie zniszczyły nadzieję chłopca na spokojną noc. Dzieciak stał sparaliżowany, spoglądając na prawe drzwi. Miś ściśle przylegał do jego piersi. A może to mama? Może obudziła się i poszła do kuchni? Z tą myślą, zbliżył się do wyjścia, nie przekroczył jednak progu. Przystawił ucho do szpary. Nie usłyszał przerażającego oddechu. Delikatnie wychylił się na korytarz. Przetarł nos, próbując spleść łkanie w normalną wypowiedź. -Mamo? – zawołał z nadzieją. – Mamo, jesteś tam? Mamo? Cisza. Zacisnął piąstkę na latarce. Zmrużył oczy. Zacisnął zęby. Światło zalało korytarz. Przez jedną sekundę dostrzegł na końcu przejścia postać. Wielką postać, której skóra odłaziła od reszty ciała. Dziób monstra wypełniały setki ostrych zębów. Oko rzucało pomarańczowy blask, odbity od szyby okna. Szponiasta łapa dzierżyła równie zniekształconego potwora. Bestia łyknęła na chłopca i skryła się w mroku. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Choćby krzyknąć. Latarka wysunęła się z zastygłej w przerażeniu dłoni. Huknęła o ziemię, zgasła. Korytarz znów okryła ciemność. -Chica… - wyszeptał tylko. Teraz błagałby okazało się to tylko strasznym żartem. Powróciły, te przerażające roboty powróciły. Jeszcze większe i upiorniejsze niż dotychczas. Są prawdziwe, czają się w mroku, czyhają by tylko go dopaść, gdy nie będzie uważny. Jakby uciekły z wyobraźni chłopca z jego najskrytszych koszmarów, przez które budził się co noc, zlany zimnym potem i z buzią mokrą od łez. Są tutaj. Naprawdę tu są. Chwycił latarkę i jeszcze raz zaświeci nią na korytarz. Pusto. Poszła sobie, lecz na jak długo? Chłopiec jeszcze raz spróbował zawołać któregoś z rodziców. Na próżno. Był sam. Sam z nimi, z tymi bestiami. Bał się. Tak strasznie się bał… Kroki od strony lewego korytarza wyrwały dziecko z paraliżu, wymusiły działanie. Ruszył w ich stronę. Nie mógł złapać normalnego oddechu-sapał nierówno i chrapliwie, szloch zakłócał pracę płuc-co rusz uginał się na wiotkich nogach, miażdżony przez panikę i narastający ból czaszki. Czuł jak dudnienie strwożonego serca odbija się w skroniach, jak potrząsa całym ciałem. Chwycił gałkę. Próbował uspokoić oddech, by usłyszeć sapanie monstrum. Zbliżył ucho do szpary. Gdy tylko dech musnął policzek chłopca, ten zamknął drzwi. Nasłuchiwał. Sapanie ustało. Uchylił drzwi i zaświecił w korytarz. Pusto. Zawrócił i stanął przy łóżku. Czekał. Nie śmiał już wołać o pomoc-krzyk mógł przywabić te bestię. Trwał więc w bezruchu, błyskając latarką po swym pokoju. Przez moment nic się nie działo. Przez moment. Coś chwyciło Goldy’ego za łapkę i szarpnęło. Szwy rozpruły się, z misia wypadło puchate nadzienie. Chłopiec gwałtownie zwrócił się ku napastnikowi; kroplówka umknęła spod pachy dziecka, opadając na dywan. -Zostaw! – zażądał, świecąc latarką na łóżko. – Puść! W białym świetle dostrzegł małego, brązowego Freddy’ego. Niedźwiedź szamotał się z Goldym w najeżonej kłami szczęce, jednak zaprzestał szarpaniny, gdy tylko biel odbiła się w jego pustych oczach. Zaśmiał się przerażająco i czmychnął w ciemność. -O nie. – zaszlochał. – Goldy, nie. Łapka misia zwisała ledwie na jednej nitce. Futerko było wyrwane, a materiał-rozpruty. Chłopczyk Pozbierał tyle waty ile mógł i wsadził do Goldy’ego. Zakrył ręka dziurę, by ten już nie stracił więcej nadzienia. Przytulił maskotkę i ucałował w czoło, tak jak zawsze robiła jego mama. Kolejne kroki od strony lewych drzwi. Pośpiesznie chwycił kroplówkę i podbiegł do wejścia. Nie usłyszał oddechu. Zaświecił w korytarz-Bonnie umknął w mrok. Zaraz podbiegł do przeciwległych-tam z kolei czaiła się Chica. Odgoniwszy ją, podbiegł do łóżka, odstraszając z niego dwóch małych Freddych. Poruszenie lewych drzwi. Rzucił się w ich stronie, cały roztrzęsiony, zdyszany i mokry od łez. Nie usłyszał oddechu. Zaświecił światło. Pusto… ale mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał… skrzypnięcie. I jeszcze jedno. Skrzydła szafy drgnęły. Zadrżał i on. Podszedł do nich. Złapał za uchwyt. Domyślał się, kogo tam ujrzy. Bał się cyknąć guzik latarki. Zamknął oczy. Włączył… Ryk. Ryk i zatęchły oddech. Blask bursztynowych ślepi poraził go w oczy nawet przez opuszczone powieki. Kolosalny pysk przeszył kłami worek z płynem, minąwszy ramie chłopca o włos. Szarpnął. Zamachnął łbem, wyrywając wenflon z ręki chłopca. To wszystko wydarzyło się w przeciągu jednej sekundy. Zareagował dopiero, gdy stróżka krwi zaznaczyła ścieżkę na jego ramieniu. Zatrzasnął drzwi szafy, wierząc w niej Foxy’ego. Lis szamotał się chwilę, by ucichnąć nagle. Malech niemal już klęczał, słabnął. Ręka bolała go niemal w równym stopniu co głowa, krew kapała na dywan. Płakał, mamrocząc do Goldy’ego słowa, które sam ledwie rozumiał. W końcu otworzył szafę, błysnął latarką. Ukazał mu się pluszowy lis-pirat, pod którym leżał rozdarty worek i rozlany płyn. Ponownie podszedł do lewych drzwi, które zamknął tuż przed nosem Boniego, następnie przepędził Chice oraz okupujących łóżko Freddych. Animatroniki stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywy, a on coraz bardziej wyczerpany. Miał wrażenie, jakby był w niekończącym się koszmarze, że to wszystko będzie się dziać, póki któryś z monstrów go nie zabije. Podszedł do prawego korytarza, od którego usłyszał tupot. Przyłożył ucho do szpary. Sapanie. Zatrzasnął drzwi. Śmiech… głęboki, opieszały rechot z nutą szyderstwa. Kolejne kroki na przeciwległej. Skoczył do drzwi-niemal się przewrócił będąc u progu. Zaświecił w korytarz. Tuż przed sobą ujrzał ogromną szczękę, pełną sztyletowatych kłów i małe, krwistoczerwone ślepia. Skrył się za drzwiami. Krzyknął. Fredbear zaśmiał się ponownie. Przejechał szponami po futrynie. Odszedł. Latarka z hukiem upadła na ziemię. Chłopiec wstał. Nie podniósł jej. Wolnym krokiem, ignorując sygnały od reszty potworów, przeszedł na środek pokoju. Padł na kolana. I po prostu zaczął płakać. Łzy kaskadą obmywały policzki dziecka. Niewyraźny szloch co chwila ściskał jego gardło. Płakał tak, jak nigdy wcześniej. Tymczasem koszmary zaczęły wychodzić z mroku. Szponiasta łapa Boniego powoli wślizgiwała się do środka. Pomarańczowe oko Chici błysnęło przy drzwiach. Prawdziwy Freddy jął wychodzić spod łóżka. Foxy wysunął łeb z szafy, kłapiąc szczęką. Fredbear zaśmiał się głośniej i wyraźniej, a dźwięk ten dochodził jakby z każdej strony. Malec objął swojego pluszowego przyjaciela, przylegał do niego niczym do tarczy. Mięciutkie nadzienie wysypało się z misia. Zaczął krzyczeć. Błagał. Błagał o koniec. Prosił Boga by już to zakończył. Prosił o śmierć. Im bestie były bliżej, tym głośniej krzyczał, tym bardziej łamał mu się głos. Nie miał sił by dłużej walczyć. Nie chciał dłużej walczyć. Chciał odejść. Chciał śmierci. I wtedy stanęła przed nim postać. Podniósł wzrok. Zamazany przez łzy wzrok dostrzegł tylko szereg długich zębów, ułożonych w uśmiech oraz szkarłatne ślepia. Bestia jakby stapiała się z mrokiem-być może to właśnie z niego była stworzona. Spoglądał na chłopca. Patrzył, podczas gdy reszta koszmarów trwała w bezruchu, tylko wiercąc dzieciaka swym demonicznym spojrzeniem. Wokół rozległ się pisk jakiejś maszyny. Powoli pokój opanowywał mrok. Chłopiec spojrzał na Goldy’ego. Miś również na niego spoglądał. Uśmiechał się. Nie był to uśmiech wyszyty nitką. Był prawdziwy. Puchata łapka objęła szyję dziecka. Niedźwiadek wtulił główkę w szyję swego przyjaciela. Kilka łez zwilżyło złote futerko. -Odwagi. – szepnął do malca. – Obiecuję, naprawię cię. Obiecuję. Pokój rozmył się w mroku. Koszmary zniknęły. Zniknął Goldy. Wszystko pokryła czerń. Tylko on klęczał w łunie światła, które dochodziło niewiadomo skąd. W głowie wciąż słyszał słowa swego pluszowego przyjaciela. Uwierzył w mnie. Ufał mu. Już się nie bał. Klęczał w okręgu jasności, kojąc roztrzęsione serce, ocierając łzy. Rozglądał się wokół, w pustą przestrzeń, która kiedyś była jego pokojem, która kiedyś była jego życiem. Zamknął oczy. Był gotowy. Pochłonął go mrok. '***''' THE END! Jeśli masz jakieś uwagi/pochwały/hejty to komentuj śmiało ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania